Naruto Avatar Conversations
by WriterforLife29
Summary: The characters of both shows talk to each other and find out how much in common they have. Chapter 3: Zuko and Sasuke
1. Sokka and Shikamaru

Just something I got inspired by from by a related fanfic.

* * *

"I have to endure loud screams all day from my teammate."

"I have to endure it from my sister."

"I'm repeatedly called lazy."

"All the time."

"People come to me for my brains."

"Same here."

"I have two blondes in my life."

"I have 2 brunettes, a white-haired, and a blind girl."

"One of them has a huge fan, the other can control your body."

"One has two hand fans, one pokes you numb, the other has moon powers, and the last can bury you with the ground with one stomp."

"I see an annoying boy in bright clothes daily."

"I wake up to him."

"There's also an emo kid who does nothing but glare and fight with the annoying kid I mentioned earlier."

"I actually wish mine would go on vacation."

"My name starts with an 'S'."

"So does mine."

"I have mutiple fans but I have no idea why."

"My fans find me hilarious and more than just comic relief."

Shikamaru stared at Sokka.

"Been paired with multiple girls on Fanfiction?"

"Yep?"

"Have video tributes to you?"

"You betcha."

"Even been paired with guys?"

"-shudders- Yes."

Both boys stared at each other. They shook hands, and then walked away.

"Just a heads up, don't always do what the annoying kid says", Sokka said.

"And for you, don't be surprised if the annoying kid's crush starts spending time with the emo kid", Shikamaru warned.

Sokka stopped for a moment.

"My SISTER!!!


	2. Aang and Naruto

"I'm the main character, but I get no respect!"

"So am I, but the respect thing is worse. A whole country wants to kill me."

"I was shunned as a child because they thought I was dangerous."

"I was shunned because I'm supposed to be 'all powerful'."

"I have a crush on a girl who doesn't share my feelings."

"My crush doesn't even know I like her."

"I have to watch her flirt with my rival."

"Just one? My crush flirted with a Freedom Fighter, saved one from prison, and was locked in an underground crystal cave with another."

"People call me knuckle-headed."

"They call me goofy."

"You know my rival? I think he's starting to like my crush."

"I do too! I mean, he was my mortal enemy, but then he joined us! Then my crush, who **hated him with a passion**, is starting to like him."

"When I get angry, I can unlock unimaginable power called the Kitsune, or fox demon."

"Mine is called the avatar state. I get the powers of all the previous avatars."

"You and I have a lot in common!"

"We sure do!"

"Wanna have some ramen!?"

"Uh, sure. . . Wanna go penguin sledding!?"

"Uh, what's a penguin?"

"You don't know what a penguin is? Well, maybe we can ride giant koi fish!"

"Giant koi fish? I'm not sure what that is but it sounds like fun!"

"So, you think my crush is gonna fall in love with my old enemy."

"Most likely. Is she kind, pretty, and have a temper?"

"Yes."

"Is your rival brooding, sorta emo, and have have a dark family past?"

"YES!!"

"Then it's probably going to happen."

"NO! Katara can't love Zuko! She can't!"

"That's what I thought, my friend. I thought it was impossible. But the evidence keeps piling up."

"-sigh- You're right. It seems so clear. The trip to her mother's killer, the caves, the excessive fanart and supporters! It's all true!!"

"Don't worry, there are those who support us. Their numbers are unclear, but at least someone believes we'll get the girl!"

"Yeah, that makes me feel a little better."

"By the way, do you have a white-eyed girl?"

"Well, she's blind, if that counts."

"Is she a quiet stalker-like girl who is almost always paired with you?"

"No. She's a loud agressive girl who. . .well yeah the last part is the same."

"Well this was interesting."

"Yeah. . ."

"Well, until the next crossover! See ya Aang!"

"See ya Naruto!"


	3. Zuko and Sasuke

"My father hates me."

"My father's dead."

"My sister wants to kill me."

"I'm trying to kill my brother."

"I want my honor."

"I want revenge."

"Everyone thinks I'm obsessed."

"Same here. They all call me emo."

"Likewise."

"I think I'm paired up with more guys than girls."

"I think I'm paired up with every girl. . . and every guy."

"I've got a boatload of fangirls."

"So do I."

"Think you have more fangirl than me?"

"Probably."

"You're probably right. After I left, a bunch of people started saying how much they hate me. And it's STILL going on."

"I don't think I got so much backlash when I betrayed someone. Most people chalked it up to me being confused."

"Oh, Mr. Scar gets to be confused, but I'm some sociopath because of what I've done!"

"It can't be that bad."

"I've got entire forums, sometimes sites filled with people who want me to die."

"That's tough."

"There's a forum that has a poll for how I should die, do you know what got the highest rating?"

"What?"

"I fall off a ledge, try to focus chakra but a bird shits in my eye & I lands on a huge spike."

"Well compared to you, I'm practically worshipped."

"Aren't we supposed to be picking out similarities?"

". . . We both have black hair."

"And work with fire."

"And. . . and. . . we-"

"Have people who misunderstand us. It's not like I'm trying to be a bastard! I just want to kill my older brother!"

". . . I think you'd have more in common with my sister."

"They called me a 'stuck-up little emo prick who act like they're above everyone else and therefore deserve anything they want'. And the rant goes on."

"Who said that?"

"The damn Anti Sasuke fanclub. It **is **too immature to hate a cartoon character. Hating me isn't gonna change a damn thing!"

"I'm starting to think you are emo."

"This coming from someone who sulks in darkness."

"I think you should have a talk with my sister."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hmmm, after all this, I'm still not sure how much in common Sasuke and Zuko have.**

**If you wanna check out that Anti Sasuke fanclub, really just google 'hate sasuke'. I did that just for a little research on how much Sasuke is disliked.**


End file.
